Savior
by The Almighty Afroduck
Summary: The Ultimate Lifeform, defeated by a cheeky bastard of the Joestar family, now trapped in space. There couldn't be a more terrible fate for Kars, the last of the Pillar Men. But fate would not see his journey end, as by miracle or accident, the man finds himself in Eostia. Perhaps this time, he'll succeed in becoming a world's god.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: So this has been an idea that's been stuck in my head for some time. I've come across a few Kuroinu fanfics (all crossovers), and I figured I had an idea that hadn't been done before. Now granted, from what I've seen, a lot of these fics come down to harems or pure lemon-fics (which is better than how (half) the original material mostly consisted of nauseatingly viscious rape hentai). So, I figured, in my imagination, Eostia could do with a fighter of an entirely different caliber. Do keep in mind, however, that while Kars is Kars, he'll be heavily nerfed compared to what he used to be (which would still make him stronger than virtually anyone or anything else, but he can't be omnipresent and omnipotent anymore (yes, I know that goes against the canon, but it's just not good for fic material)). And, lastly, what better person to save a land about to be savaged than someone as... peculiar as Joseph Joestar's great rival. Without further ado, here's the prologue.**

 **Redemption**

 _No way._ The vacuum of space would have made him scream in agony had his lungs not been fully robbed of air. Even the burning death the volcano's magma had offered was not nearly as bad as his blood boiling from within. _This cannot end here._ He was drifting farther and farther from Earth, after all he had done, after all he had accomplished. _I AM THE ULTIMATE LIFE FORM. I CANNOT DIE HERE._ But his wrathful thoughts were given no answer, as the world, _his_ world, became so small it was a blue spec in the distance. _**DAMN YOU JOJO.**_ And just like that, the spec was gone. The moon went away much faster. It took every bit of his strength to get into a comfortable position, cross-legged and eyes closed. His blood had since stopped boiling and ice was spreading to his body. It was up to his neck. _How?_ His head froze as well.

And so, he drifted into space, deprived of every sense save for consciousness itself. _I am Kars, the last of the Pillar Men. I created the masks, improved myself a hundredfold where my people were stagnant. My one weakness, the Sun, became my strength. Hamon, my poison, became my weapon. I am the ultimate life form, how could I lose? How?_ Silence was his answer, silence and darkness. In the hell that was to be trapped within his own thoughts, he fought with righteous fury to remember himself in all his glory. _I am Kars, the ultimate life form. I am Kars, the undying. I am Kars, the immortal. I am Kars, the God!_

But in the absolute emptiness of space, the ultimate abyss, man and god were the same. Powerless. So, he fought tooth and nail to remember himself, his life, his memories, his dreams, his fears. _I am Kars, master of Esidisi and Waamu. I am Kars, the last of the Pillar Men. I am Kars, the father of the vampires. I am Kars, the ultimate life form._ But time was irrelevant when there was nothing to measure it with, and seconds could be years and years be seconds. Enough passed so that he struggled to simply remember his name. _I am Kars. I am Kars. I am Kars. I am Kars._

But name and identity were worthless with no one around to behold them. And in time, those thoughts drifted from his head. Memories were beginning to flee him, as he struggled to keep himself from going dormant again. He no longer thought with fury and righteousness, but merely curiosity, simply looking for an answer for his eternal punishment. _I succeeded. I survived my race and the Sun, I found the stone, I defeated the brunt of my enemies. Why would I achieve the ultimate power just for it to be rendered useless?_

And the flames of wrath were slowly washed way by the mellow waters of defeat. _What was the point? I lost Esidisi, my old friend, and Waamu, my loyal warrior. Even Santana, the servant that followed us. Their sacrifices were in vain now, because I did not even fail. I have what I wanted, I earned the power, and instead it was rendered useless. Why?_ Silence again. Defeat soon transformed into mourning and regret, solitude turning into a horrifying punishment.

 _Do I deserve this? If I was wrong and JoJo had the right of it from the start, then I should have been cut down from the start. Yes, I was ruthless, but I wouldn't have been if it wasn't absolutely necessary. I should be dead. Instead, I am trapped._ And from regret, humility slowly birthed into his mind, if not with afterglows of the old righteous cause and ambition that had fueled him. _JoJo defeated me not because my cause was wrong, I WAS meant to be the ultimate life form. It's because I misused this, looked to earn it the wrong way, and use it for the wrong reasons. I was meant to be the god of that world, but I strove to be its devil instead._

In the end, Kars was Kars, he would never fully understand the concept of humility after centuries of embedding egomania into his being, but he accepted that he suffered for his sins, and that just as he had earned godhood, he earned solitude. And so, in that final nirvanic state of understanding and acceptance, he stopped thinking and allowed himself to surrender to the silence. He drifted and drifted through the vacuum of space and time, his mind slowly freezing along with the rest of his body. In his last moments, a few last words formed in his brain. _If I were to start all over again, I would try once more, but I would do it right._ Silence was his answer.

Then came warmth. Between when he last thought and when the warmth came, he could not tell how long had passed. But for a few moments, he felt blessed with the internal warmth. His body was yet frozen, but he could feel it in his mind, in his soul, a hand reaching out to him. He let it grab him, pull his mind elsewhere, give him sensation. It could have very well been pain and he would still have welcomed it, memories of his blood boiling in space bringing forth nostalgia rather than trauma. But it was something else, as if his eyes were being guided and pulled into a window to look elsewhere. Outside they were closed, but in his mind, he opened them.

He was standing, beneath blue skies and above lands green and fertile. It was a welcome sensation, a beautiful image so grand and true that he almost laughed in wondrous joy. He wasn't though, it didn't quite feel right on this occasion. He'd done things here, he sensed, he wasn't sure what. He had never been in this place, and while he didn't have any sort of 'true' magic himself, he could tell that the place he was in was truly fermented with it. He was on top of a green hill, and a gush of wind blew his mauve mane back. He turned to the source and found the edge of a storm coming close to him. When he focused on it, the world shifted around him.

He was in the eye of the storm now, the gale screaming in his ear. No rain came, but the silence had been drowned by a chain of thunders, so fast he would have mistaken them for the beating of a great titan's heart. Looking down, he raised a brow at the sight that beheld him. Where once he stood on top of an amicable green hill, now he was above a mountain of corpses. The blood on his hands confirmed that they were his victims. Some were men, more were beasts of different sorts, none of which he recognized. His brows furrowed at the sight. _Why did I do this?_ Though he felt no guilt nor regret nor horror when he asked the question in his mind, only feeling pure curiosity at the sight.

One body caught his sight, the only one standing, alive. She was at the foot of the mountain, looking above at him in terror, though not cowering from the sight. He started walking down, stepping over heads and bodies and limbs, dismembered or not. When he reached her, he found her to be… unique. She was dressed similarly dressed to those who were once his kind, wearing naught more than sandals up to her knees and a few cloths to cover her breasts and her nether regions. She looked fair, he'd admit, though at the moment, that was the last thought on his mind. Her silvery blond hair blew with the next gust, allowing him to see her very pointed ears. _Not human then, or at least not fully._

"Did you do this?" While there was a measure of fear in her voice, it was better laced with curiosity than accusation. He turned his head halfway back to look at the pile again. It was probably around fifteen feet tall. He turned back to her, rubies boring on emeralds. "It would seem so."

"Why?" When she asked, he asked himself the same thing. Again, he did not feel the necessity to purge all other 'lower lifeforms' from the world, but he did not feel bad about it either. "I don't know. Perhaps they deserved it."

She frowned but said nothing. There was silence between the two, occasionally interrupted by the winds or the dripping wet sound of the blood falling from his hands. "Who are you?"

A thousand and one names and titles came to his mind, but they didn't seem as important now. "Who do you think I am?"

"Someone who will change this world completely. For the better, I pray." He looked around. The storm still left the world obscure, and what once was a beautiful landscape was now littered with corpses and blood. "As do I."

She frowned again, though Kars remained still. She was rather tall by human female standards, around six feet, he would guess. That still made him a foot taller than her. He observed her calmly, waiting for her to start the conversation again. She looked into his eyes with reluctance, if not with a hint of pinkness in her cheeks as well. "For the sake of Eostia, I hope I am doing the right thing."

She carefully pressed her hand against his chest, and suddenly, he was back in the nothingness again. He was shocked at first, but the warmth that had entered his mind slowly spread to his heart, blood beginning to pump again and bringing the rest of him to life. For a brief moment he thought on the blonde woman who had granted him sensation again and wanted nothing more than to pleasure her until he left her body wholly numb. The thoughts quickly left his mind, granting them little care in favor of merely _feeling_ again. He felt warmer and warmer. And warmer. And _warmer._ It wasn't quite burning, but it was intense. Then there was a light. And so the ice shattered.

 **Author's Notes: Not quite Kars, but not fully OOC either. I figured this would be a fun little scenario to create, see how it comes along. It would definitely have defining moments and Kars does get plenty of his old abilities back, but being stuck in space for such a long time perma-weakened him. I want the Princess Knights to have a fighting chance. If I put Kars as the Ultimate Lifeform in this fic, it'll be a gory one-off that no one will survive (there's nothing that would stop him from duplicating himself (hence why in his description, it read 'Sex' as 'Useless')).**

 **So, let me know what you think and if any of you fiends would like to read more of this. It won't be a priority amongst the fics I'm writing, but I'd try to update it from time to time.**

 **The Almighty Afroduck,**

 **All Hail**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: Well hot damn, the prologue got about 30 more followers, favorites and 14 more reviews than expected. I honestly thought that this would have a sort of niche following (like ten at most), but I have to say, I'm honestly grateful for all your feedback. This story wasn't on my top-priority list before, but with the reception it gained, I figured pumping out another one would be my way of saying thank you. This first chapter is still a little short, but it's twice as long as the prologue. So without further ado, please enjoy.**

 **Immigrant God**

The first thing he felt was the ground, warm and lush beneath his skin. He was still mostly naked, his abilities given by his kind's birthright rendered armor mostly useless. He was face down, or rather, face to the side. Thin blades of grass tickled the left half of his face. His limbs were spread, but he moved them slowly, rousing his senses again from their previous latent state. _Divine,_ was the first word that came to his head. The simplicity of the humid soil, the fertile grass and flowers and weeds laced into the soothing terrain, a sign of the richness of the life that encompassed him. He smiled softly into the ground, burying his face lightly into it, welcoming the ants and the crickets and ladybugs that crawled atop of his submerged hands.

For the first time in all the time he had spent out of Earth, he breathed. _Had I truly taken it all for granted before?_ He made it so that the air would expand his lungs until they were ready to burst. When he let it out, his smile morphed into a wide grin. The smells, the musk of the undergrowth nearby, the ripeness of the fruits hanging low from the trees above, the scent of nature pure and untouched. His ears heard the leaves above him bristling, the colonies of ants nearby beneath the ground, a river not quite so far away rushing downstream. When he finally let go of his breath, he laughed. He laughed loud and clear as he rolled onto his back, limbs still spread. Arrogant as it sounded, he'd missed the sound of his own voice as well. _Anything is better than the void's silence._

Finally, he opened his red eyes slowly, welcoming the blinding white that obscured his vision. It settled quickly enough and he found himself beneath a patch of the mid-noon sun that was not hidden by the green canopies above him. He was in a clearing in the forest, almost as if the rich brown trunks had parted to allow him to enter into the space on which he laid. He closed his toes in his boots, the familiar sensation of leather engulfing the lower halves of his legs. _Who would have thought, that just the mere thought of being alive and free are blessing enough to match godhood itself?_ He rested contently, not once blinking, staring directly at the great golden eye resting at the center of the great blue. Any other being would be harmed from such a prolonged act, but Kars was Kars.

He admired the whole world around him for at least a good hour, not moving a limb, simply choosing to surrender himself to the magnificence of the welcoming realm. Then he rose, feeling unused bones crack and snap in rebellious response. He stretched, using muscles that had been cramped into a lock for far too long. There was pain, nowhere near the agonizing heat of the volcano's core, but it was pain regardless. In a way, he strangely missed it too. All the sensations were coming back to him. For a moment, he went from being overwhelmed to feeling whole. And with his body finally returned to its original state, his final, most sophisticated sense awoke.

 _It's been so long, but how long? Days? Weeks? Months? Years? Decades? Centuries? Millennia? Hm, no matter. I am returned to a livable space, and the Sun cannot harm me._ Mouth close, his tongue explored his fangs, testing their length and point. He bled a little when he pressed enough against them, and his buds were filled with the familiar coppery taste. _I still have the abilities the mask originally gave me, but…_ He confirmed his Light Blades were still well-functioning within and without his limbs, much to his relief. Then came the final test. _I was the Ultimate Lifeform before space consumed me, but if I were still that, then I wouldn't have been so blinded by the Sun, even if it no longer harms me._

When he outstretched his hand, he made a gold-yellow dog from his forearm, which spun around him and barked at his will. When he tried to regrow his limb, however, the hound he made seemed to become duller, slower. Fully regenerated, the mutt would only follow the simplest commands, bite, breathe, follow, sniff, but otherwise it would stand motionlessly. It was still functioning, but no longer had a true life of its own. When Kars focused on it, actually straining his mind, the dog momentarily returned to its original state. The man frowned. _So, my creation and manipulation of life has been halved. Where before it used to claim a life of its own, were I to create more now, I would have to do the task myself of controlling them._

At the least he felt relieved he could still manipulate his own, original body into transforming fluidly into different organic creations. He replaced his hand for a massive crustacean claw, his foot for a horse's powerful leg, and his other arm for a whole gator's head. And as soon as he transformed them, they were back to their original form. _Good, at least my body is still under my full control._ He was at his physical might, as far as he could tell… He turned to one of the trees around him and pulled it from its roots. The pillar of bark was at least twenty feet high, and its greatest branches gave for a diameter width of half its height. And yet, while he accomplished the great feat, he felt his muscles quavering from the act.

Forcing his muscles to their extent and his healing factor to work on repairing his breaking bones, he was forced to drop it after enough minutes passed. The log moved in the way of a pendulum, accelerating onto the ground before groaning upon the crash of bark against soil. Kars frowned deeply. _My strength, my endurance… they were so much more before. I could have carried a boulder this size and just as wide. What happened? Wait… one of the first signs of the deterioration of muscle and bones is malnourishment and starvation. I haven't eaten in… I don't know how long. Even for someone of my kind, even the Ultimate Lifeform, I should have died without a year's worth of food or drink. In the void, if I spent more than a year trapped… my cells must have consumed parts of my muscle and bone and… brain. That would explain why it's taken me so long to come to these conclusions. Damn it all._

And with new purpose, he ran, legs far better withstanding the weight they were meant to uphold rather than one of nature's living towers. Following his scent and his hearing, eventually his sight was blessed with the image of the pristine river running down. Not a river, a stream. It was at most three meters across and just as deep, but it was more than enough for him. For a few seconds, he dipped his hands and absorbed the water through his fingers. A thought crossed his mind. _One of the best ways to diminish dehydration is to wet the tongue first._ It was a small yet acknowledgeable sensation of pleasure lowering his face and pressing his parched lips to the running waters. He looked upon the rest of his dirtied body in the mirroring image the great blue snake provided. _I may as well go for a swim._

And with a splash he let the current take him along its trail. He allowed himself to lose himself in the sensation of the moment. His eyes opened to the blur he was in. Looking up briefly at the light of the surface, he lazily remained still before sprouting gills in his neck and his eyes gained the qualities of the fauna that thrived beneath the waves. Starting to move his body fluently without the necessity to vie for air, he felt his bones rearranging. His legs covering in scales and merging together, he grew a great aquatic fin proportional to his size. Moving with only one limb, his new 'tail' propelled his body forward with nothing but might. If he'd wanted, he could have well made his body much better fit for the submerged currents, but he was far too focused on enjoying sensations on his original body. Most of it, at least.

His arms were loosely hanging back, but the cogs of his mind were slowly picking up speed. Before he let himself forget, he reached out to the mutt that he'd left behind upon searching for a body of water. It took concentration and what little energy he had to spare, but the dog blinked from his stupor and started to run towards were Kars moved. It took a few more minutes of the dog's sprinting and the Pillar Man to slow down before he caught up to his creator. The two kept an even pace, and Kars outstretched the grip of his mind to look through his self-made familiar's eyes, observing the world through a daltonic lens. His sight might have been halved, but his scent made up for it and more. And in his four-legged run, he picked up on a perfectly familiar scent. The smell of pride, of greed and wrath. The smell of man. The sounds that reached his perked ears only further cemented the fact.

 _Good. It would not do to be placed into a world without anyone whom to rule over._ Kars thought foggily. Part of him was still very lost in the explosion of information all his senses were still receiving. But, in his happily drugged state, he still found it in himself to transform the mutt's brain, just enough to process the words being spoken. Both merman and hound slowed their pace, waiting for the men to speak louder. The dog got particularly quiet. " _-course we'd get fucking hunting duty again. I swear I'm going to shit in Hicks's boots when he's sleeping. Bad enough we're going to the Whore Queen's lands to capture her in her own castle, now we have to be assigned to the group that goes by the outskirts in an Orc infested area. Speaking of which, why the fuck are we looking for the 'mystery man' Lucross ordered us to find? War's gonna be over soon enough anyway._ "

" _Bah, quit complaining, Arnold, this is the last mission we'll do before we get our rewards. Then we'll never have to lift a fucking finger again. If hunting's what it takes to get there, I'll personally hunt venison for Vault himself for the rest of his life. And if this man was someone Queen Celestine asked for, it's probably best we drag him by his purple hair and cut his head off before he helps the Princess Knights._ " _Oh? Is that so? It seems my reputation precedes me._ Kars stopped in both his forms, now curious about the coming hunters, or mercenaries, as it seemed to him.

 _Of course, men would be as vain as to look to for a solution that would allow them never to work again. Though at least I know of some figures with relative importance in this world. These two seem to be under 'Hicks', who himself might be under this 'Vault' character. Not the best learned if they're referring to a ruler by 'Whore Queen'. I wonder if they refer to whom I met in my visions. Though that doesn't seem to be the case. 'Queen Celestine' seems to be the one with the description of myself._ He silenced his mind when he heard one of the two continue talking. " _Fuck you too, Jack, you'd kiss Vault's ass if it got you an extra slave or two. I'm what the Kuroinu are, I'm a dog waiting to claim his bitches, not beg for them. I'll- wait, speak of the devil. Here boy! C'mere! Jack, get the meat! That runt might just help us with the hunt!_ "

The canine smelled them before he saw them, two men coming through the thick of the woods soon enough. One was bulkier than the other, 'Jack', whereas the shorter one seemed lither and faster on his feet, 'Arnold'. They had greyed armors, partially rusted and scratched, though the material seemed durable enough to withstand more. The only thing that stood out in a strange brown was their pauldrons, upon which the head of a snarling black dog had been imprinted on. _Though with the mutt's inability to see reds, it would make more sense that I'm mistaking crimson for brown._

" _Wait, what the fuck is– is that a mermaid?! Fuck me, bad enough that we have to deal with monsters, we don't need the fuckers to eat our fish too! Jack, pass me the spear!_ " Kars' eyes widened at how 'Arnold' immediately took the spear and started rushing towards the river. Readying his body and looking forwards, he gave his tail one stroke with the strength of his form, and he left them behind. He made his mutt run after him, but he heard through his ears, " _Fuck me, it must've heard me! How strong was it?! Damn near changed where the river flows! Wait, no! Come back here you stupid mutt!"_

Kars had been right in his guess that he would have made quite the impact from showing his true strength in his altered form. However, he wouldn't quite dispose of these humans just yet. _So much to learn of this world…_ He would have preferred to hear it from a more educated group, but he might just learn more through the eyes of this worlds' scoundrels than he would from the pristine heights of those pertaining to royal bloodlines. _Yes, the conquest of a new world will be a challenge, more so with such divided factions that there might be a war occurring. That should make it more entertaining._ Far enough away to not be seen but close enough to not lose them, Kars raised himself from the water.

He felt his long locks sticking to his body like violet trendils from some creature that would only lurk in the depths of a freezing ocean. He looked at himself in the reflection. Handsome still, though if the vision he'd had a mere few hours before had truly gone both ways, he might be recognized. _So whom should I be, for the time being?_ His thoughts turned to Esidisi, his oldest friend. _No. You were strong, my friend, but you were far too ugly._ When he thought of Waamu, he frowned more. _Noble above all else. I would have betrayed him before my punishment, I would not soil his memory further._ All cleared when the thought of a man, a _human_ entered his mind, just cunning enough to be worthy of Kars's disguise.

His hair shortened enough to reach his neck, though it remained longer than to whom it belonged to. From violet to bark brown, eyes from rubies to jade. Features becoming blunter, brows thicker, eyes bigger, he gave a cheeky smile to his reflection. _The bastard was always fond of jokes, what better joke than to mask myself as one of the mercenaries and learn of them from within with his face and name?_ A part of him would always mourn the fact that Joseph Joestar would not be there to acknowledge that he would drag his name and honor to the ground through this, but the act alone would suffice. As an additional measure, he made himself shrink by almost a head. Still six and a half feet tall of pure muscle hidden by boots and a mere loincloth, he made for an intimidating figure. He looked at the dog.

"If you survive, I'll keep you. For the time being, you'll be Caesar." The mutt stayed silent, not quite autonomous enough to have a reaction without Kars's direct intervention. He noted his state of undress and, as unnecessary as it was, produced leather from his legs' skin to make for 'armor' while leaving himself shirtless. Not quite armored, but enough to not be fully mistaken for a sort of barbarian. Taking on a powerful stride towards where the two members of the 'Kuroinu', he couldn't help but feel a subtle tug upwards at the right corner of his mouth. _One step at a time and I'll make it to the top soon enough. And if these mercenaries are strong and evil enough, I might just be able to have an excuse to show my strength while having this world be grateful to me._

Eventually, he got close enough to smell the humans again through Caesar, who stood vigilant with his ears in the air and his maw half bared. He strayed far enough away so they couldn't see him, but he prowled near enough by them like a predator. He could smell the venison that had been freshly killed, and he knew they were taking it back to their camp. _I'll have to make an avian of some sort to assess their strength, but that will come later._ In the meantime, he struggled to keep himself from slicing them open with his Light Blades with sadistic joy. _I'd be justified, they planned on attacking me first._ But he held himself. Almost until his end on Earth, patience had been his virtue. _Besides, it seems there are some creatures here that are outside my domain of knowledge. Orcs seem to be one of them, and half-breeds of men and beast seem to be more than folk tale if this 'Arnold' recognized me as a merman._

When he saw the forest thinning and the clearing opening to tents and campfires of soldiers of grey and red armors with the black dog's head, Kars smiled. He decided to make his presence known by having 'Caesar' bark and run towards the two. He scared them, he _was_ a big mutt. With a body four feet tall and packed with muscles and a powerful jaw, he looked menacing enough when he bared his rows of sharpened teeth. He heard Arnold growl as he put his hand on his short-sword and dropped the head end of the dead venison. "Ooooh _no._ You ran away like a bitch when we were gonna go hunting, you ain't getting a fucking piece of this you little–"

"Sorry, friend, Caesar's been hungry for some time and wasn't able to catch any fish by the river. I only caught him just now before he ran off following a scent. I don't suppose you two wouldn't know which way you caught your game?" As he approached them, the two couldn't help but gawk at the hulking man before them, skin threatening to break from the girth of the muscle it threatened to hide. _And you've not yet seen my true face._ Arnold was hazel haired, and from his mouth, Kars could tell he was missing a tooth or two.

He was lean and had a degree of strength, he could tell, but easily dwarfed by the restrained Pillar Man. Jack had a short mop of black hair dropping from his head, a square jaw and the bodily shape of a barrel. He was more heavily muscled, but from the size of the belly and the stench of his breath, he likely ruined his own physique through one too many ales. "Friend? First off, fucker, I ain't your friend, and second, your fucking dog can go and sniff someone else's ass for all I care. Didn't want to help get no fucking game before, he ain't getting any now."

Kars's smile strained just the slightest bit, personally contemplating killing them as silently as he could before they reached the camp. _I can introduce myself to another without getting caught._ As he tensed at the brash comments coming from the smaller man, Jack slapped the back of Arnold's head and held a more amicable smile. "Sorry for Arnold's brash words, friend. See, his mother was a whore, so the first word he learned was 'fuck'. Game's towards where the sun's gonna set, there's a clearing with more, but the camp's scared most of them away. Say, you wouldn't happen to know your way around a sword, would ya?"

Kars shrugged and held out his hand. Jack elbowed Arnold in the ribs, leaving him red and breathless, using what little of it remained to curse his partner. Arnold heeded and gave Kars his iron short-sword, which he swung lightly. It looked almost like a toy in his hand. When Jack squared up with a greatsword in both hands, Kars made a pose with one hand forward and the short-sword pointing at him with the other. Jack ran, almost slowly to the man's enhanced eyes. He saw him raise the sword, and Kars made a show of strength of stopping it with the one-handed swing with his burrowed short-sword. Jack seemed surprised, his undoing. Kars almost danced as he spun and delivered a blow powerful enough to force Jack to wield his sword weakly with one hand. Another knocked it from his grip, and with a final thrust, he pointed his sword against his neck.

"Well, fuck me twice and call me a priestess, you've got a helluva'n arm on you! Say, what's your name, friend?" Kars laughed, before picking up the greatsword and passing it to Jack. "My name's Joseph. Just Joseph."

"Heh, Joseph, a strong bastard like you would do well to join us. Name's Jack, and shit-lips over there's Arnold. We're part of the Kuroinu, native for Black Dogs, best mercenary band out here. I'm guessing you're not exactly native to these parts, are you? Any man who's lived in Eostia long enough wouldn't be hanging 'round these parts alone, sure as hell not 'ta hunt. But, if you've managed well enough around, then Vault oughta have a look at you, whadaya say?" 'Joseph' smiled. _This is too easy._

 **Author's Notes: So another thing I forgot to mention last chapter. I'm honestly trying to do an original story (granted, trying as hard as I can in a somewhat linear storyline without too much room for reasonable flexibility), which is why I figured I'd do Celestine's dream through Kars's point of view, mix things up a little. Now yes, Kars is the protagonist of this story, but Kars is Kars. He views that him conquering the world would save it, regardless of whether there'd be the Kuroinu Rebellion or not. Fortunately (ironically) for everyone, there is. And I'll be trying to make it as original as a Kuroinu fic can be (as well as entertaining (that goes without saying)). So, I hope this answers briefly gives an idea of what Kars's range of abilities is, and I hope you liked his self-made 'semi-cameos' at the end. Once again, any and all input is appreciated, and I hope you've enjoyed.**

 **The Almighty Afroduck,**

 **All Hail**


End file.
